Style
by scxxpio
Summary: Tienes esa mirada soñadora de James Dean y yo tengo esos labios rojos que te gustan. Y cuando nos derrumbamos, siempre volvemos, porque nosotros nunca pasamos de moda.


_**Hola, bueno, volví con este pequeño one-shot, h**_**_onestamente creo que me quedo algo raro, no sé, ustedes dirán ^^  
_****_Espero que les guste!_**

**::Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores::**

* * *

**Medianoche, vienes y me recoges, sin luces  
**_**Un largo viaje, podría terminar en llamas o en el paraíso  
**__**Nos desvanecemos a la vista, oh  
**__**Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he escuchado de ti**__**.**_

_-Debí darme cuenta antes, debía saber donde terminaría esto. Tu y yo éramos el clásico caso de la chica buena y el chico malo. No se como acabamos en esto__._-pensé mientras veía al chico que estaba de pie frente mío en mi habitación, con las luces apagadas, a media noche. Es Alto, buen cuerpo, no lo negare, cabello blanco, piel pálida y unos incomparables ojos azules. Llevaba consigo su chamarra de cuero, una playera blanca debajo de esta, unos jeans deslavado y par de converse negros- ¿Qué haces aquí Jack? –le pregunte mientras me cruzaba de brazos-

-También me da gusto verte-dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa pícara, lo cual tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escuche de ti –susurre mirando al suelo-

-Y yo de ti –dijo mientras me daba la espalda y se quitaba su chamarra-

-He odio que has estado saliendo con otra chica…

-Lo que has odio de verdad, pero…-giro a verme- Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en mi

-He escuchado eso antes, también un par de veces…

-Llevas ese clásico labial rojo que tanto me encanta-dijo sonriente-

-Tú tienes el pelo largo peinado hacia atrás y una camisa blanca que tanto me gusta–le dije mientras lo miraba-

-Y tú tienes la reputación de niña buena y esa falda ajustada que me provoca-me miro de arriba abajo con ojos salvajes, yo solo me limite a sonrojarme. _Mire mi ropa y en efecto, llevaba una falda ajustada azul, 5cm arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca y encima de esta un suéter de un azul más oscuro. Mi cabello estaba atado en un moño._

-Y sigues teniendo esa mirada soñadora de James Dean en tus ojos-dije mientras él se acercaba a mí, lentamente sentí sus manos en mi cintura- ¿Qué haces?-le susurre al sentir su aliento chocar con el mío y nuestras narices rozar-

-Te lo dije, no para de pensar en nosotros-dijo mientras aprisionaba mis labios con los suyos en un beso muy apasionado, que correspondí inmediatamente,

-Jack, e-espera –le dije mientras nos separábamos para tomar aire-

-¿Qué pasa? –me miro sonriente -

-Debería haberte dicho que te marcharas, porque se exactamente hacía donde conducirá esto –dije algo nerviosa-

-No lo habrías hecho -sonrío divertido mientras volvía a aprisionar mis labios. Entonces volví a corresponder poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, poco a poco sentí sus manos recorrer mis brazos y espalda, poco a poco bajo hasta tomar el borde de mi suéter, comenzó a quitarlo despacio, cuando por fin logro hacerlo siguió con la camisa también haciéndola a un lado. Sus manos exploraban desesperadamente mi espalda mientras mis dedos se enredaban con su cabello. Poco a poco comenzó a descender sus labios por mi cuello y hombro.

-Hm –suspire dejándome llevar, mis manos bajaron por sus hombros hasta su abdomen donde de forma rápida me deshice de su playera lanzándola por ahí y me dedique a acariciar su bien formado abdomen.- Te extrañe –susurre mientras sentía mi falda caer, de tal forma quedan solo en ropa interior-

-También te extrañe- dijo el en mi oído, yo solo sonreí- Ahora ven-tomo mi mano y me guio hasta la cama donde se recostó de forma en que yo estaba sobre él-

-¿Por qué volviste? –le pregunte mientras él tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente-

-Porque nadie mejor que tu lo sabe- yo solo sonreí antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Jack ya me estaba besando de nuevo mientras acariciaba mi espalda y en un rápido movimiento él ya estaba encima de mí, soltando mi moño dejando mi cabello completamente suelto- Eres hermosa Elsa, me tienes completamente loco y no importa cuantas veces terminemos y nos derrumbemos.

-Porque tu y yo nunca pasamos de moda-dije y le di un corto beso- Te amo Jack y nunca deje de hacerlo –él sonrío tiernamente-

-Te amo Elsa, y yo tampoco deje de hacerlo-entonces volvimos a besarnos bajo la luz de la luna que se hacía testigo de nuestro amor.

_**Y cuando nos derrumbamos, volvemos cada vez**_

_**Porque tu y yo nunca pasamos de moda.**_

_**Nunca pasamos de moda.**_

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
